


Nameless

by jj1104



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 14:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj1104/pseuds/jj1104
Summary: On the night of Joker's arrest, he is freed thanks to a car crash. While dancing atop a police car for an adoring crowd, his eyes land on you.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/Original Character(s), Joker/You
Kudos: 78





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a long time, and this is my first sex scene, so please be gentle!

You stood in the chilly night air of Gotham, watching the city burn. There were protestors lining the streets; some breaking car windows and storefronts, while other threw smoke bombs and wielded baseball bats. You kept your head down and hurried along, trying to make it home before they really got going. As you walked briskly through the chaos, there was an ear deafening crash you figured must be a several blocks ahead. Unfortunately, that was right on your path home, and as much as you wanted to avoid the center of the chaos, you had to pass through. As you watched the road ahead, you could see an ambulance that appeared to have collided with a car. 

In the time it took you to walk a block, you saw taxi fly into the wreckage and presumably flip onto its top, although from your vantage point you were unable to fully see. By the time you made it to the wreck, there was a group of people starting to form around the police car and ambulance. Not knowing any first aid, and therefore not being able to be of much help, you continue walking, hoping the occupants were alright. But something caught your eye as you started to pass by. A man was dancing on the hood of the police car. You stop, somewhat mesmerized by this display amidst the burning city. His back was toward you, and suddenly he spun around to face the crowd you were in. 

His eyes were wild, his face painted in clown makeup which had smeared, and he wore a disheveled red suit, yellow vest, and green shirt. He had blood running from his nose to his mouth, which he then touched, as if surprised there was any present. Staring into the distance, he pulled his fingers from his mouth and across his cheeks, recreating the red clown smile that was so typical. You stared, unsure if he had lost his mind, then it clicked. This was the man that had just murdered Murray Franklin on his TV show. You had seen it before you left your friend’s house, and now you were within 15 feet of him. That was Joker.

The clown scanned the cheering crowd, feeling the adoration for once in his life, when suddenly, his eyes locked on you. You were standing at the edge of the crowd, dressed in a black cropped sweater, a plaid miniskirt, and high black boots. He continued to stare, instantly obsessed with your dark hair, your svelte figure, your beautiful face. You looked right back into his wild eyes, and slowly started to back away, and turned to continue your way home. Although you found the getup oddly attractive, there was no way, you tried to rationalize—he had confessed to killing 3 people, and killed another for the world to see. Joker saw you start to leave and, without taking his eyes off you, climbed down from the hood of the police car and moved through the crowd, which parted for him, hooting and hollering. 

By this time, you had made it to the sidewalk, and were hurrying through the wreckage, you felt a hand on your shoulder. Fuck, you thought, imagining it would be a looter or protester about to rob you. You spun around to come face to face with Joker himself. Your hand immediately flew to your chest, but no sound came out. He was slightly taller than you, but made you feel so small. He watched you with piercing eyes. His green hair waved out wildly from his head. If you didn’t know better, which of course you did, you’d have thought he was attractive with the paint and the green hair. 

“Wait,” he panted, “wait a second.” 

You stared at him slack jawed. Finally, you were able to stammer softly, “What do you want?” 

Joker shook his head, almost in disbelief. Police sirens wailed in the distance. “I- I need to get out of here.” 

“I don’t know where you should go, I’m sorry.” 

He stared for a moment, feeling the rejection, then started to turn from you, and you saw a chance slipping away. Although you were well aware of what he has done, you were still curious…and couldn’t help but to be attracted to him, for whatever reason. Maybe a combination of his elegant movements and his voice, the jawline, the eyes. Maybe even the makeup. 

“We could find a place,” you say quickly, almost reaching for his hand, but instead keeping yours by your side.

Joker lit up, like a switch had suddenly flipped. He smiled wide with his bloody mouth. You beckoned him to follow you, and after one last look to the cheering crowd, he followed. You hurried through the city streets, sticking out like a sore thumb without a clown mask or paint. Joker kept your speed; otherwise he could have easily outpaced you in just a few steps. 

Suddenly several cops appeared from the intersection in front of the two of you, looking the opposite way. You dragged Joker into a store by his hand through windows that had been broken out. That was the first time you touched him, and it felt electric. The glass crunched under your feet as you made your way to the back of the store, out of sight from the street. 

“I think it’s safe in here,” you spoke low, in case anybody was nearby. 

Joker stared at you, silent. You were expecting a response to your statement, and felt uneasy with his eyes on you. He walked several steps towards you, never looking away, and stopped when your bodies were just centimeters apart. You were nervous, and a little scared. You looked up at his face, unable to determine which blood splatter was Joker’s, and which was Murray’s. 

Joker’s gaze pieced right through you, burning and hot. You reached up and put your hand on his chest at the same instant he moved to caress your face. Suddenly his mouth came crashing down on yours; he tasted metallic, of blood. You kinda liked it. You pulled him closer, running your hands through his messy hair, while his hands found your ass and a breast. 

He slipped his hand up your sweater, and under your bra expertly, pinching your nipple, which immediately hardened. You could feel your panties growing damp. You run your hand over his pants, feeling the hardness beneath. He inhaled sharply and removed his hand from your breast, instead placing both on your ass and hoisted you onto the counter, standing in between your legs, splaying them apart. He reached up your skirt and moved your panties to the side. Electricity ran through you as he began to ever so lightly stroke your clit. Without warning, he inserted one finger, then two and began to slowly pump. 

“You like that?” he whispered huskily as he nuzzled your neck. 

“Mhmmmmmm,” you half moan. 

He continued to do so, before ducking his head to your nether regions and lapping at your clit. You could tell he was inexperienced, but still. This felt so, so good. He moved lower to explore you further, and your toes curled in your boots. Suddenly, Joker withdrew his fingers from you and put them in his mouth, sucking them clean. You watched, mesmerized. “Mmmm,” he imitated you, looking you directly in the eye. 

“How about some for me?” 

You slid off the counter, your wetness starting to run down the inside of your thighs as your arousal was through the roof. You smiled and, starting directly into his blue eyes, started lowering yourself to your knees while unbuttoning his red pants. He gripped your shoulder as you placed his dick in your mouth, shuddering from the feeling alone.  
“Fuckkkkk,” he groaned, as you began to pump your hand around the shaft as you sucked the tip. He shuddered with pleasure when you removed your mouth and licked from under his sack and up the length of his dick, then took the entire member into your mouth. You thought he might explode from that alone. Oral didn’t last long.

“Stand up. I need you,” He ordered, his voice decidedly different than the somewhat effeminate voice he had used earlier. This was raw, and gravelly with desire.

You pop up from your knees, and in one fluid motion, he’s spun you around, facing away from him, leaning on the counter, and lifted your skirt. He roughly pulled your thong down to your thighs as he struggled to maintain his composure. You could tell that he couldn’t wait to enter you, and truth be told, you couldn’t wait either. You push your hips back and out, and you could feel him fumble and finally, after what felt like an eternity, slipped inside you. 

“Goddamnit,” you heard him whisper. 

The fullness felt amazing, and almost made your eyes water. He pulled back slightly and pushed back in, slowly at first, then quite quickly. Your hand found its way to your clit, and you began to rub it fast. Feeling his hands grasping your hips and feeling him thrust into you was going to make you cum soon. He hit the perfect angle and you thought you might explode. 

“You like that? You like how I fuck you?” Joker’s voice was still much lower than it was normally. 

“I love it, baby” you moaned back, surprised at yourself for calling him that. It just slipped out. He seemed to like it though; he let out a soft chuckle and smacked your ass, hard. That sent you over the edge and you came, feeling yourself tighten on him. You moaned louder than you wanted to, but his cock was just so good, you couldn’t help it.

That tightness seemed to do him in as well, as he grunted and shook slightly, finally resting against you, still inside. You could feel him nuzzling your neck, and could hear him inhale into your hair. Normally, you’d think it was strange that someone would do that, but in the afterglow, you couldn’t care less. He still held you in his arms, wrapped tightly. You felt very secure, and almost cherished this moment, panting and sweaty.

“I don’t know your name’” Joker said softly, his green hair falling into your face; he seemed to come upon that realization suddenly. 

You laughed. “Do we need names tonight, Joker?”


End file.
